


My man

by aquinique



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquinique/pseuds/aquinique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a present from my friend for Christmas and how could I not share this, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My man

[](http://s1135.beta.photobucket.com/user/Veronika_Vagnerova/media/droolfest_zps1796035d.jpg.html)


End file.
